


哥谭义警的圣诞指南

by retroactee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Bonding, dick!bats, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroactee/pseuds/retroactee
Summary: 当然啦，布鲁斯也需要一些额外说服，毕竟他对于家庭活动的理解包括了追踪阿克汉姆逃犯。于是，迪克——在阿福的协助下——把布鲁斯和达米安都关进了电视房，强迫他们坐下来一起看几部老掉牙的圣诞电影。而此时此刻，这对被困在某座废弃大楼，受了点“小伤”——断了几根肋骨，肺部穿孔，看起来像是骨折了的右臂——的他毫无帮助。……是啊，迪克真是满脑袋好点子。





	哥谭义警的圣诞指南

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Gotham Vigilante's Guide To Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612662) by [klose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/pseuds/klose). 



> 作者注：原作匿名发表于Live Journal Batfamily Christmas Exchange
> 
> Thanks to Klose for the authorization! Merry Christmas to you all!

这一切的发生都源于一个小小的失策，接着蝙蝠侠就发现自己一脚踩空，掉进了地板上一个不起眼的空洞里，上面因为叠满了空箱子和厚厚的积尘而难以察觉。本能促使他立刻掏出了钩抓枪[1]，不幸的是抓钩并不能勾住朽脆的木头地板。他在半空中翻了个身，试图让下坠变成空中跳跃，还没准备好就撞穿了另一层地板，制服的重量和下落的重力令他的翻身难上加难。

几秒种后，他狠狠的摔在了地上，掉落在一堆灰扑扑的残骸之中。迪克咒骂着——或者说他至少努力试过了，然而肺部的空气像是被冲击撞出了身体，胸口传来的尖锐疼痛紧紧地裹住他的胸腔，一时间，迪克痛得甚至有些窒息。

这可不太好。

他计划的本该是一场简单快速的巡逻——出发，确保哥谭城的一切秩序井然，然后赶在圣诞的早晨准点回到庄园。努力保持清醒，并向布鲁斯保证，不，完全没必要另一个蝙蝠侠的出场，因为就连罪犯们都会在圣诞前夜给自己放一天假的。强迫达米安留下来就更难了，但迪克说服他布鲁斯会和他最小的儿子一起度过圣诞前夜，这是他们第一个也是唯一一个共同度过的圣诞节。

当然啦，布鲁斯也需要一些额外说服，毕竟他对于家庭活动的理解包括了追踪阿克汉姆逃犯。于是，迪克——在阿福的协助下——把布鲁斯和达米安都关进了电视房，强迫他们坐下来一起看几部老掉牙的圣诞电影。

而此时此刻，这对被困在某座废弃大楼，受了点“小伤”——断了几根肋骨，肺部穿孔，看起来像是骨折了的右臂——的他毫无帮助。

……是啊，迪克真是满脑袋好点子。

在一片听令哐当的响声中，迪克摇摇晃晃的站起身。他之所以潜入这幢大楼，是因为这座楼房似乎曾被当做一个走私团伙的窝藏点。而现在他得在不恶化伤情的情况下一瘸一拐地找到一条出路。至少他只需要按几下腰带上的按钮，叫来蝙蝠车不是什么难事。

他花了几分钟平稳呼吸，摸索着靠上最近的墙壁，希望自己听起来还算正常。他打开通讯器，接通了蝙蝠洞。

“阿福？”

“我在，蝙蝠侠。一切还好吗？”

他忽略了这个问题。“蝙蝠老爹和小小鸟怎么样？[2]”

通讯里阿尔弗雷德的声音尽管微弱，迪克还是能听出对方语调中的一丝上扬，那几乎相当于是阿福版的非常愉悦了。“他们正享受牛奶和曲奇，愉快的观看《生活多美好》[3]呢。先生。”

迪克闭上眼睛，微微发笑，眼前浮现出布鲁斯和达米安尽可能互不冒犯的样子，坐在沙发上，吃零食看电影。在布鲁斯“死”而复生之前，电影之夜从来没有得到重视，但迪克想也许他们可以重拾这样的家庭活动。

迪克发觉自己并不想提起打回蝙蝠洞的原因了。他的伤也没那么严重——他当然经历过更棘手的。他所要做的仅仅是赶回蝙蝠车，对于哥谭蝙蝠侠来说没什么。

努力让自己听起来一切正常，迪克忽略了眼下的事实：他的每一次呼吸都像是一把匕首穿刺着胸膛一样。他说：“可别忘了让他们做爆米花串[4]。”

“我已将食材送去了，先生。我会定时查看他们的进度的。”

“很好。”他的嘴巴和喉咙都干的要死，迪克徒劳地舔舔嘴唇试图湿润它们，“我希望我回来的时候能看见它们已经挂在圣诞树上了。”

“我会传达的，迪克少爷。”

迪克关上了通讯，无力倚在墙上稍作休息。距离约定的回家时间还有余裕，他还能再休整一会儿，在他开始移动前让自己的身体适应当下的糟糕情况。就一会儿无伤大雅。

 

&&

布鲁斯盯着手里的一串爆米花和小红莓，怀疑自己是否弄对了配比。两颗爆米花搭一颗红莓较为理想，还是三颗爆米花配一颗小红莓？

达米安在一旁发出一连串不耐烦的啧啧声，布鲁斯从思绪中回过神来，看见他的笨手笨脚的儿子又用串爆米花的针戳到了一根手指。

“父亲，我们干嘛要做这个糟心的事呢？”他抱怨着，吮吸那根受伤的手指，“我们应该去巡逻啊。”

布鲁斯打心眼里不能更同意了。当然作为家长是不能公然承认的。或者说，迪克坚持要求他的行为像个家长。

“这是很重要的圣诞节传统，达米安。”他回答道，就算他自己也是头一次投入到这个传统里。可是，他希望能给自己的小儿子展现一些正常的生活态度，考虑到达米安的前十岁除了“正常生活”，不该经历的都经历过了。

达米安深深地皱紧眉头——这种荒诞奇怪的表情出现在他年仅十岁的脸上——看上去马上就要说出血什么话来反驳。万幸的是，阿尔弗雷德及时的出现了，拯救布鲁斯于徒劳的辩白。

“再吃些零食，先生们？”

“谢了，阿尔弗雷色。”布鲁斯看了看示意手里的东西，迟钝地意识到他加了过多的小红莓，他得全部取下来重新串。他无声地叹了一口气，把那串短的可怜的爆米花串放在桌上，站起身看向阿尔弗雷德。“迪克怎么样？也许我应该去看看他。”

达米安立刻站了起来：“如果你要去的话，父亲，我也——”

“你们二位都坐下。”

布鲁斯意识到自己竟然想也没想就真的坐下了，连达米安过了一会儿也乖乖照办。阿尔弗雷德连音量都不用提高，而当他真要说些什么的时候，蝙蝠侠都得乖乖听着。

“迪克少爷很好。我几分钟前刚和他联络过。”阿福说道，放下了第二盘圣诞曲奇。布鲁斯注意到它们被装饰成了雪人的样子，在迪克还小的时候，这些小饼干是他的最爱。如今也是。“他希望我转告你们，他想在回来的时候能够在圣诞树上看见你们合作努力的成果。”

布鲁斯低头看了看那串不幸的爆米花，达米安手里的那串也只能说是半径八两。他的儿子看起来和自己一样对阿尔弗雷德的宣告表示不满——至少他们还有这么些相似之处。

要做出勉勉强强配得上那棵摆在壁炉边高大优雅的圣诞树的东西，他们还得加倍努力才行。

“好吧，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯点头投降，重新坐了下来，捣鼓针线盒一碗又一碗的爆米花和小红莓，眼角瞥见达米安浓浓的眉毛诧异地飘到了脑门上边，最终男孩儿还是认命的回到了沙发上。没人说话，两人都默不作声的回到了艰苦努力中。

阿尔弗雷德打开音响，调出几首圣诞歌，悄悄离开了房间。布鲁斯，全神贯注、时刻提防把自己的手指缝进针垫里去，并没有注意到阿尔弗雷德离开时，脸上那略带担忧的表情。

 

 

&&

 

阿尔弗雷德转动坐落在书房里的老爷钟，进入通往蝙蝠洞的秘密入口。他的步伐稍显焦躁。尽管言语上安抚布鲁斯老爷一切安好，他的心中仍然存有一丝不确定。眼下他十分确定早先和迪克少爷的通话中一定忽略了些什么。幸运的话，也许只是他的臆想，也许只是布鲁斯老爷那带着传奇色彩的臆想症短暂的占据了他的心。

然而，当他踏入蝙蝠洞的时候，阿尔弗雷德意识到事情没有这么简单，他今夜的任务可没有这么简单。

他大步流星地走向控制台，毅然决然的打开了联络蝙蝠侠的通讯频道。

 

 

&&

 

尽管悄悄溜出起居室下到蝙蝠洞听上去非常诱人，布鲁斯和达米安早已学会吸取教训。他们第一次，且唯一一次的尝试仅到走廊就不了了之。等待他们的是岿然不动的阿尔弗雷德。

只见他扬起眉毛，面无表情的阐明没有什么发生在韦恩庄园是自己不知道的，接着把他们二位赶回了起居室，并且心平气和的提醒布鲁斯和达米安，他们必须得完成手上的任务，否则就得做好心理准备迎接迪克的失望并且将再也吃不到刚从烤箱里端出来的饿热乎乎的小姜饼。布鲁斯没有被甜食的贿赂所动摇——尽管达米安倒是有点儿——然而他十分清楚阿尔弗雷德的怒气值往往便是在这种风平浪静的语调下达到顶峰。

“格雷森最好别挑三拣四。”当他们一起合作串一串爆米花时，达米安气鼓鼓的说道。他们的合作卓有成效，起码手上这条看起来像是可以挂上圣诞树的东西了。

“我相信他不会的，”布鲁斯漫不经心的回答，手指间一不小心又捏坏了一颗小红莓。他暗暗想着，得和迪克好好谈谈关于正确的父子活动到底该给什么“建议”——

一阵开门关门的声音打断了他的思绪，但是布鲁斯接着手上的活，头也没抬：“阿尔弗雷德，我们需要写更结实的针，这些——”

“完全可以胜任，布鲁斯老爷，否则我就要给您拿来编织针[5]了。”

布鲁斯瘪嘴，正要发出一句抗议，抬头注意到阿尔弗雷德的表情，不禁打住了。

他机敏地问道：“发生了什么？”

换做旁人，也许看不出有什么不对了，比如达米安，此刻就茫然了看着他们两人。尽管相比之下阿尔弗雷德对自己了如指掌，布鲁斯却能察觉出对方眉头间的微皱，和略略僵硬的肩膀。有什么事令他受惊了。

“我试图联络迪克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德回答说，犹豫了一小会儿，接着说道，“但他并没有回复。我重新听了一遍我们最后一次对话，我怀疑他有可能受伤了。”

“但他什么也没说？”达米安毫不客气的打断了阿尔弗雷德，“格雷森总跟我说我们应该——”

“达米安。”布鲁斯说着，大步走向门口，阿尔弗雷德与达米安紧随其后，“阿尔弗雷德，我们有他最后一次联系的地点坐标吗？”

“有，电脑自动记下了——”

“很好，”布鲁斯毫不迟疑地快速走向书房。他的搭档需要他[6]。“罗宾和我会把他安全带回。”

“了解，先生。”

“早该如此了[7]。啧。”

 

&&

 

他的眼皮十分沉重。迪克甚至无法强睁开眼睛，不得不短暂地放弃，艰难地吞咽下从每一根骨头里渗出的疲惫感。可他的嘴巴和喉咙干的冒烟，只是一个小小的吞咽动作都很勉强。

不远处传来的大部分声音在他听来都像是毫无意义的呓语，他只能从中分辨一些单词。

“——需要紧急治疗，马上送他回去——”

一只手握住了他的肩膀，强壮，有力，异常熟悉。布鲁斯。

所以无论发生了什么都不会太糟。也许从很久以前开始迪克就明白无论是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠也不是对事事都有答案，然而只要有这个男人在身边，那份安心从未缺席。

安心与否，都不能改变他感到浑身发冷的事实。他的四肢无力，不停的发着抖，皮肤表面毫无知觉，不确定自己到底有没有成功弯曲手指和脚趾。

“我们这就带你回家，迪克。”

布鲁斯再次说道，这一次他的声音虽然微弱，但更清晰。的确，布鲁斯每一次归来或多或少都会发生一些变化，但依然不能解释——解释他语调中的关切。不是低哑的，实事求是的语调，而是蕴含着近乎温柔的感觉，这实在是太……诡异了。

有什么东西碰了碰他的右手，比起布鲁斯的手掌来说，这只手有些太小了，但那绝对是手指。透过皮质手套和凯夫拉，迪克所能感觉到的全部，仅仅只是轻微的按压，但他确信那是一只小小的手掌，卧在他的手心里。那只手捏了捏他的，便消失了，他来不及细想，接着陷入了黑暗之中。

 

&&

 

“不负责任，”达米安愤愤地指责，他的父亲正把格雷森抬出蝙蝠车。“完全不负责任，我——”

“达米安。”他的父亲打断了他，声音里的警告意味达米安已经渐渐熟悉。“换好衣服上楼等。”

“不，父亲，我能——”

他的父亲转头注视他，注意到对方暗蓝眼眸中的紧绷，达米安不由得倒退一步。“请你。阿尔弗雷德需要照料迪克。”

而潘尼沃斯面无表情地站在那里，不动声色。达米安恨恨地咽下失望之情，一脚踢翻了旁边的垃圾桶，旋风般地冲进了淋浴室。他能帮忙——母亲教会了他各类关键的技艺，其中就包括救治伤病。他可以帮忙的。而父亲从不相信他，从不像格雷森——

达米安阻止了自己继续想下去，胡乱地甩掉罗宾制服，把淋浴喷头开到最大。格雷森醒来肯定不免一顿责令，他将确保它的发生。

 

&&

 

有什么温暖潮湿的东西触碰着迪克的脸颊。他的眼睑颤动着睁开，眼前光影重重，十分模糊。他试着动了动手，捕捉到了身下柔软的布料。他的呼吸仍然很艰难，随着每一次吸气和呼气，胸口都倍感压力，可他从空气中捕捉到了一丝温和的气味，雪松木与薄荷。他听到不远处传来微弱的噼啪声，像是壁炉中燃烧着的木头裂开的声音。

家。他回家了。

迪克眨了几下眼睛，尽管嘴唇还是很干，可他还是不由自主地露出一个虚弱的笑容。长久以来，能在他从前住过的韦恩庄园的房间里醒来，都能给他带来慰藉。

视线逐渐清晰，迪克辨认出阿福在他身旁，正往一只杯子里倒水。

“很高兴见到你醒了，迪克少爷，”他说，将吸管凑到迪克嘴边，“虽然我的确希望您能在我们通话时就告知我受伤的事实。”

迪克勉强喝了一点水，享受着冰凉的水滑过干燥喉咙的惬意。“那还有什么趣呢，阿福？”他露出一个胜利的笑容——要不是被一阵咳嗽打断，他也许就成功了。

阿福皱起了眉头，表情严厉。“年轻人，你的肺部穿孔，一只胳膊骨折，就算你曾受过大大小小的伤，这仍然不是什么可以开玩笑的事情。”接着，他的面色柔和下来，“无论如何，布鲁斯老爷和达米安少爷知道你醒来会很高兴的。”

“我能见见他们吗？”

“当然不可以，您需要休息，而且——”

迪克睁大了眼睛，撅起嘴巴，做出一个就他所知绝对不应当出现在一个成年人脸上最可怜巴巴的表情。不过这不是重点。

“求你了？”他甚至无辜地眨了眨眼，“求你了阿福，今天是圣诞夜啊——等等，还没过吧？”

“恐怕好几个小时前就已经是圣诞节了。”

没等迪克抱怨错过了圣诞夜的传统小点心，阿福补充道：“我为您留了一点蛋酒和水果蛋糕，但明天早上您才能吃。除此以外，年轻人，起码未来三天你必须在床上好好休息，绝对不能有任何侧手翻或——”

谢天谢地，房门突然打开，打断了这一大段无休无止的说教。

达米安探出脑袋，还是挂着那副气鼓鼓的傲慢表情。这种表情和他身上那件活泼的翡翠绿雪人毛衣形成了鲜明对比，那是卡珊德拉从香港给他带回来的。

“潘尼沃斯，”他宣布道，“你必须在父亲把厨房烧掉之前阻止他。别让他再一次烧化一个水壶。”

“你把他一个人丢在那里？”迪克哑着嗓子叫道，努力咽下一声爆笑，他脆弱的肋骨可经受不起。

阿福叹了口气，把水杯和热敷毛巾放回床头柜上。“如果你能陪一下你的哥哥，达米安少爷，我这就去查看你父亲。我实在想不明白一个各方面都十分优秀的男人为什么永远无法用热水灌满一个茶壶。”

达米安走进房间，抱着双臂，直到阿福离开也没放下。他打量着迪克，表示：“你不负责任。”

如果是布鲁斯，阿福，迪克也许就还会辩解几句——因为他们有时候也会很固执，是的没错。可他面对的是达米安，对方需要一个更好的榜样。

“没错。”片刻之后，他承认，“你说的没错，达米安。我做了错误的决定。”

他得到了一个“啧”作为回答。“那么，如果你愿意为你造成的损失进行补偿的话，那就让我揍你一拳。”迪克还没来得及抗议，他继续说道，“这都是因为你像个大傻瓜似的不负责任！别搞得像德雷克一样，一家有一个戏精就够了！”

迪克听出抱怨下不易察觉的感情，努力压下一个微笑。“你的关心我收下了，谢谢。”

“呵！别傻了格雷森。我这么说只是因为潘尼沃斯和父亲都很烦恼。”

“烦恼啊，嗯？”这一次迪克用不着费心思藏起他的笑容了。他没有忘记早前握住他的那只小手，如今他更清醒地意识到对方是谁。

达米安飞快地一点头。“是的。以后不要出现这种闹剧，格雷森。父亲一直都很喜爱你。”

这句话从达米安口中说出，迪克明白这不仅仅是一种赞美。“达米安，你知道你爸是爱你的，就算他——”

“啧。他当然爱我了，格雷森。我是他亲生儿子。但是和剩下的人相比，我认为你才是他的最爱。”

迪克摇了摇头，下一秒就后悔了——像这样的突然动作可能短期内都做不了了。“达米安，也许布鲁斯不太会表达，但他给予我们每个人的爱都是同等的，不多不少。”他坚定地说完，尽管喉咙依然沙哑。

小男孩看上去并没有被说服，可是迪克没来得及继续说下去，就见布鲁斯走进房间，手里拿着一只托盘。

“父亲。格雷森。”达米安向他的父亲点头示意，接着向格雷森，然后离开了房间。

迪克不想把上一个话题悬而未决地留在那儿。不过——达米安做出了自己的选择，留在哥谭，和他父亲的家人们呆在一起。不仅仅对迪克，更是对他们所有人来说，还有相当长的时间展示给达米安他们有多欢迎和愿意接纳他的到来。

迪克对着布鲁斯露齿而笑，说道：“所以阿福的厨房还在吗？”

布鲁斯无视了这句调侃，把托盘放在床头柜上。迪克高兴地注意到他穿着一件印着雪花图案的栗色毛衣，和达米安的十分相配。

“加糖红茶[8]和白面包。”布鲁斯说道，“你需要吃点东西。”

迪克难以置信地眨眨眼睛，不相信自己听到的话。男人并不是不温柔，只是他大部分时候把这种感情都留给了阿福。更何况，他十分确信自己将迎来一通劈头盖脸的教训——或是布鲁斯式的教导——关于一个负责任的蝙蝠侠的行为职责（虽然他也没有资格发表这样的言论，迪克暗忖）。

不过，自从布鲁斯回到他们身边以后，他就不再是过去的那个布鲁斯了。很明显假死使得他变得稍稍柔软了一点。每个人都在猜这样的状态布鲁斯到底能保持多久，然而迪克无法不承认他其实很乐于见到这样的男人。

“没有榛子巧克力酱三明治[9]吗？”他开玩笑般地抱怨，试图坐起来，“我这一年可一直是个乖小孩。”

布鲁斯协助他坐起身来，正好可以舒服地吃起面包。“嗯。”

唔，布鲁斯的谈话能力可该死的一点没变。

迪克咽下一口食物，正准备打破充斥在他们周围的寂静，布鲁斯突然补充道：“是的，过去的一年你表现良好。”

……等等，他说什么？

迪克瞪着布鲁斯，半张着嘴，一句话也说不出来。布鲁斯只是固执地盯着房间一角打开的窗户不肯回头。 窗外，一场薄雪覆盖着韦恩庄园的土地，光线依旧十分昏暗，看得不甚清晰。

“既然这么说，”迪克尝试着接下去，又咽了一口面包，给自己的嘴巴找点事做，“我是不是可以提前拆礼物了？”

然而此刻已是圣诞节清晨，早已不算提前了，但他们都一致同意等到卡珊德拉和提姆回来以后再一起拆礼物。迪克只是开玩笑，因为他不确定自己应当给出什么样的反应。

“我认为你可以这么干，”布鲁斯说，老天爷，他眼里闪烁地真的是笑意吗？迪克差点被面包噎住，而不得不灌下几口茶。他肯定是陷入了止疼药造成的幻觉，他得问问阿福到底给自己打了什么。

布鲁斯把一个小小的皮质盒子放在迪克的手心。“圣诞快乐。”

漫长的几秒钟后，迪克终于回过神来，小心翼翼地拉开红丝带，揭开盖子。盒子里面躺着一只手表，显然是只古董表，黑色的皮质表带和象牙白的表面，上面刻着金色的数字。很美——它属于托马斯·韦恩的父亲。迪克依稀记得布鲁斯曾向他展示过一次，很多很多年以前，并无数次提起过这块手表。

“哦。”他吐出一个字。布鲁斯的交流无能果然也传染给他了。

“也许你还记得，这是我祖父的手表，”布鲁斯解释道。他的声音听起来十分沙哑。

“你把它送给我？”

“是的。”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，“我希望你拿着它。”

迪克憋出一声破碎的喘息。突然间，他的胸口愈发喘不过气来。“没关系的，布鲁斯。我不——最好——达米安和提姆会——”

“迪克。”布鲁斯的手落在他的肩膀上，锐利的蓝色眼睛注视着迪克。当蝙蝠侠的全部注意力都落在他身上时，他总是感到又害怕又兴奋。“过去的这一年了发生了很多事，你值得更多更好的。请允许我做一点什么。”

“我——”迪克空洞地眨了眨眼，咽回了后半句话。看来这就是在圣诞前夜受伤给他带来的补偿。他该死可没抱怨。“好吧，布鲁斯。”他最终妥协，“好吧。谢谢你。”

他低下头看着手里的礼物，嘴角无法抑制地扬起一个又大又蠢的灿烂笑容。

“可你知道的，”短暂的停顿之后，他重新开口说道，撇了一眼男人。他即将说出口的话要么会让布鲁斯落荒而逃，要么会让他重新回到原来那个沉默自闭的男人，但他还是得说出来。毕竟，这是圣诞节。倘若布鲁斯自发地试图对他敞开心扉，也许结局不会像他想象中那样危险。

“我已经得到这一年最好的一份礼物了。”迪克拍拍布鲁斯仍然搁在他肩上的手。“你回来了，我们一家人又得以重新团聚。”

迪克屏住呼吸，等待布鲁斯听毕的反应。完全出乎他意料的是，一个细微的笑容浮现在那张通常毫无表情的脸上，熠熠生色。沉甸甸的暖意传遍迪克伤痕累累的身体。他立刻报以一个更大的笑容，咧开嘴快乐地笑着。

“所以……”迪克合上礼物盒，仔细地放好，“你和达米安搞定那些爆米花串了吗？”

布鲁斯眨眨眼。他脸上的笑容瞬间消失不见了，取而代之的又是那张刻板生硬的蝙蝠面具。“爆米花串？”

通常迪克非常讨厌布鲁斯换上那副嘴脸——躲在蝙蝠侠的面具后面——然而这一次，这种装模作样竟然是由爆米花和小红莓引起的？迪克忍不住大笑起来。

“行吧。”他喘着粗气，试图平复笑声，因为，嗷，一笑起来浑身疼。“我收回刚才的话。爆米花装饰打败了蝙蝠侠？年。度。最。佳。”

布鲁斯的嘴角紧紧地抿成一条扭曲的线，不出几秒，他放弃地摇了摇头，烦躁地叹了口气。“我还是老大，小家伙。”他假装威胁，可眼中闪烁的笑意出卖了他。“别以为我不会派你巡逻一个月，别逼我。”

迪克大笑起来。“随你怎样，布鲁斯。圣诞快乐。”

“哈。”布鲁斯坐在床边的椅子上，抚了抚迪克手边的床单，做好守夜的准备。“圣诞快乐，迪克。现在，赶紧休息吧。”

迪克躺回他的枕头里，闭上双眼，嘴角带着满足的微笑。“遵命，搭档。”

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> [1]钩抓枪：grapple gun，我其实不怎么清楚国内有没有约定俗成的中翻，挑了一个意思到位的。若有还望告知。  
> [2]蝙蝠老爹：Daddy Bats; 小小鸟：Li’l Bird  
> [3]《生活多美好》：It's A Wonderful Life （1946）励志电影，讲述了一个在圣诞夜企图自杀的人被上帝派来的天使拯救的故事。  
> [4]爆米花串：popcorn strings，一种圣诞树的装饰，一般会把爆米花和水果串起来挂在圣诞树上。  
> [5]编织针：Knitting needles, 即棒针。  
> [6]此处原文为：His partner needed him. 非常简单非常布鲁斯式的甜（捧脸）。  
> [7]此处原文为：Finally  
> [8]加糖红茶：sweet tea，一种会往里面放糖的美式冰红茶。  
> [9]榛子巧克力酱：就Nutella那个酱，直接翻配料（？）了，中译是能益多？？？


End file.
